


Hallelujah

by featharii



Category: Hallelujah - Leonard Cohen (Song)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featharii/pseuds/featharii
Summary: There is a gap in everything...
Kudos: 1





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MixolydianGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixolydianGrey/gifts).



> I hope that you're well!

We are always and never, composer and instrument, intertwined and so far apart the stars pass between us at night. You drive me to _poetry_.

I don’t believe you’ve ever noticed.

And yet here we are still.

I sing to you in a thousand ways and times and places, I have brought you harps and viols and sweet resonant voices uplifted in the night, drums and synthetic distortion and lights that sway in unison and all of it, all of it is to tell you it’s you, I love you, I love you.

Sometimes you tell me it’s pretty.

Sometimes I believe that you mean that.

I think that's the problem, meaning. The words I say are the words you hear but their meanings snarl into tangles somewhere I can’t see.

For example:

Imagine a lily, I said once. White, fragrant, serene. Beautiful. But then people decided to use them in church rites and funerals and now lilies mean death. But the lily hasn’t changed at all. Is the lily less beautiful? 

Lilies are poisonous, to cats, you said, and oh, I felt this terrible fondness for you.

(and maybe just a tinge of exasperation) 

I wish I knew you.


End file.
